Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopa's and Mario's arch-nemesis. He wants to marry Princess Peach, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and his new empire, but he mainly wants to steal Peach away from Mario. He has a child named Bowser Jr.. He continues to antagonize the Mario Bros., but always fails to defeat them. Bowser also has alternate forms such as Giga Bowser, Giant Bowser, Dry Bowser, Bowser Soul, and Overlord Bowser. While he was a child his father King Koopa was King of the Koopas. Many of his minions included: Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Thwomps, Boos, Wigglers, Hammer Bros., Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, and Bullet Bills. Life Story As revealed in Mario and Luigi: The Rise of Drowser, Bowser used to be part of a tribe of strange beings that looked like him, and he was the son of the chieftain. However, Toad settlers killed most of his kind when he was only 3 years old. Bowser went into hiding, and was soon adopted by a group of Koopas. Bowser grew up to be the King of the Koopas, and he made a solemn vow that he would not rest until the Toads were extinct. Game Appearances Paper Mario Instrumental Bowser steals the Heavenly Orchestra's Eternal Instruments. Mario stops him and the instruments fly throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. He kidnaps Luigi and Peach. He steals the instruments to finally hear the legendary music his father told him about. Pathverse Bowser appears in the Pathverse, as the king of the Koopa Troop during the Fourth Age. However, during the Fifth Age he sends his army to take over Devotee Castle, which they do so successfully allowing Bowser to become the new king, and merge the Koopa Kingdom with the Devotee kingdom. While Bowser is an excellent king, the citizens who were loyal to the Toadstool monarchy begin a rebellion, and with the help of Malcolm Leychester's robots, successfully defeat the Koopa Troop and burn down Devotee Castle and Devotee City. Kenny Koopa's Revenge Bowser appears in this game as the main villain. Super Smash Bros. Adventure Bowser will make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. Although it is unknown what his role will be, it is suspected he will be a Boss Character. He was set to be playable in Classic Mode, but was removed when Classic Mode was removed. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser will appear as both a playable character, and a villain in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. However, nothing much else has been confirmed. ''Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil Bowser is confirmed to be the main villain of ''Super Mario Legends. He is also confirmed to be playable in Multiplayer Mode. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, Bowser is the main villain disrupting the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom. It has been confirmed that he will be the final boss for story mode on Pro. If he is beaten, Bowser will be unlocked as well as other features. NRL Captian Bowser is the captain of the Bowser Villains team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very strong and he has the ability to breathe fire for long distance tackling. A step back in time Bowser will appear as a playable character in the WiiWare download Super Smash SNES. He appears under the name King Koopa. His special moves are to shoot a fireball, whack people with an axe and to jump up and stomp down. Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure After hearing Princess Shroongi took over his castle. Bowser rushes to fight back. Singalong Superstar! Bowser appears in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He first appears in Mario Singalong Superstar! where he has kidnapped Princess Peach and hidden her behind a Music Door. He then appears in Mario Singalong Country! where he has crashed Peach's party at her ranch and kidnapped her again hiding her behind a music door. Super Mario: The Mushroom Wars In this game, a completely different version of Bowser is found. Since the game takes place 10 years after the Rise of Drowser, he is nothing but a warmonger who wants nothing more than to kill Peach, take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and cause as much havoc as possible. In Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! he is just a regular avatar, recently in Mario Singalong Disney! he consipires with Pete to set up Mario. Then he kidnaps Princess Peach and Princess Daisy hiding them behind Music Doors in Mario Singalong Rocks!. In Mario Singalong Down Under! Bowser along with all of his children find Mario and his friends in Down Under Land so he kidnaps Princess Peach and hides her behind Music Doors. He also appears in Mario Singalong Legends! Bowser's Mansion Bowser goes into a mansion and is scared by a ghost. But Barney the Purple Dinosaur sucks the ghost with a vacuum cleaner and he and Bowser escape. Bowser told Barney that his rival, Yoshi is missing and kidnapped by King Boo. Bowser finds Yoshi and defeats King Boo. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Bowser will appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny, but instead of being a cameo character, he is a villain in the game, along with Dr. Eggman. Redesigned Bowser, like the other characters of the Mario series, appears in a redesigned state in The Legacy of Mario, and although his appearances are severely limited, he has a lasting effect on the characters as well as the series as a whole. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Lets face it, you can't keep Bowser out of a Mario game. The koopa king returns once again as a final boss, however, he is not the one that the heroes are chasing after. Bowser sends the King Goomba to steal the water supply from the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach and her allies Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi (that join Peach throughout the game) go on an adventure to save the water supply. They eventually run into Bowser at his castle, who is accompanied by King Goomba in the last battle. Bowser cleverly sent goombas to kidnap Daisy so Mario will be distracted while all this is happening. Little did the great Koopa King know that the princess of Mushroom Kingdom will be the one to save the day.... RenarioExtreme series Bowser appears in the Chinese anime, Renan!, where he teams up with Dr. Eggman, Dr. Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the rest of the villains to take down Renan. He also can brainwash anyone in this anime. The Marvelous Misadventures of Bowser In The Marvelous Misadventures of Bowser, Bowser is the main Char and is one of the 3 playable chars. Super Toad Bros. He is the boss of World 7. He is powered by fire and his weakness is ice. You can also make him fall in the water. Mario Heroes He appeared in Mario Heroes as the minor villain. He sends a note to Team Mario, saying that he and his minions will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom in three days. Kirby: Bowser in Dreamland He appears as the main villain. Bowser stole all of residents food, Sparkling Stars and the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams in order to take over the universe. Now it's up to Kirby & the gang to stop him. Donkey Kong vs Bowser Bowser orders his minions to steal the Kong's Banana Hoard and kidnap the Kongs in order to take over the island. So it's up to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to stop him and his son, Bowser Jr. Super Sam Squad Series Bowser engaged Sam and John for his army. He is even satisfied by their incredible performance. Once the two defeated Clarx, he accidentally promote them into Agent Doubles. He appear again in Super Sam Squad 2: Mas Crisis, where he is playable after beating the 5th Castle Boss. Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Bowser appears in Super Sloppy Bros. as the main antogonist by destroying Princess Peach's Castle while kidnapping her, some Toads, and Yoshi. The final boss battle is against him and his son, Bowser Jr., which is similar to the final boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Hover Race Bowser is one of the racers in Super Mario Hover Race. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Bowser appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Triple Bob-omb. Stats: Speed: 2 Acceleration: 3.25 Drift: 5 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 2.75 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Bowser appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars Bowser appears in Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars serving as the main villain and final boss. He has 1200 max HP, and a huge range of attacks. His flamethrower deals 20, his Shell Slam deals 25, and his Claw deals 15. Also, he has an earthquake attack which deals 16 to one party member, and 8 to the other two. His defense power is 6, and he gives 2000 star points when defeated. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns In [['New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns]], Bowser appears as the main villain of the game along with the new Mecha Mario. After he is defeated, he returns as Dry Bowser in World 8. Super Mario and the Ludu Tree In Super Mario an the Ludu tree is bowser on the evil side again! He kidnapped peach at the beginning if the game with the Koopalings and will be a very hard final boss! Bowser has got a castle in the air in this series. He will be flying everywhere to get Mario (you, as a player) confused and lost. Shy RPG Bowser is the main enemy in this game,and plans to find all 7 of the Power Crystals,and use them to become a god,and destroy Mario,and kidnap Peach for good. He has 101 HP,and is the final boss. Super Mario Bros. (2012 film) Bowser appeared as the main antagonist of the film. His appearance and personality were slightly reimagined. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving in the film. He is portrayed as a much scarier, vicious, and overall much more threatening villain than he EVER was in the games. He is vicious, determined, and takes NO prisoners. He wants to kill Princess Peach and take over as the ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom. But Mario and Luigi stand in his way. Bowser has fire breath (obviously) is immune to Fire Flower attacks, and has superhuman strength. He attacks the Annual Mushroom Parade and attempts to kill the Princess, but the Mario Bros. fight and stop him. Angry, Bowser then kidnaps the Princess to draw out The Mario Bros, so he can kill them. A fight between the Mario Bros. and Bowser ensues, and Bowser beats up The Mario Bros. But they manage to get enough strength to push Bowser into a lava pit, seemingly killing him. But its revealed in a post-credits scene that he survived his fall into the lava, when Bowser's hand comes out of the lava. Bowser appears as the main antagonist again in Super Smash Bros. (film). The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie In The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie, Future Bowser is the main antagonist, becoming half-Terminator, half-Khan Noonien Singh, or half-Human, half-Koopa, yet all evil and is out to change the past and wreck the future. After having taken over the Mushroom Kingdom for some time, Future Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are leading the winning battle to reclaim the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser declares that he finally has had it of Mario and Luigi always foiling his plans. Tasking Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to be the heirs to the throne of the Koopa Kingdom, for he cannot return, as time-travel is a one way trip, Future Bowser goes back in time to 1983 Brooklyn and shifts between his Koopa and bodybuilder Human form to kill 1983 Mario and 1983 Luigi before they return to the Mushroom Kingdom and save Peach the first time in 1985 during Super Mario Bros.. Little does he know that Future Peach had followed him through time as well. She does whatever it takes to stop Future Bowser from messing up the timeline irrevocably, turning his hunt for the White Whale of the Mario Bros. into a wild goose chase. Eventually crashing his F-4 Phantom into a tanker truck in Las Vegas, he burns his skin, hair and shell away to become Future Dry Bowser. He follows 1983 Mario, 1983 Luigi and Future Peach into a factory for Red Baron Frozen Pizzas just outside of Las Vegas. Future Peach manages to blow his lower body away with an explosive, making his efforts to kill 1983 Mario and Luigi all the more difficult, and in the process, kills herself. Taking it upon themselves to avenge Peach's sacrifice, the 1983 Mario Bros. lure Future Dry Bowser onto a catwalk over the big grinders, he finally has them where he wants them. He is caught off balance when the 1983 Mario Bros. knock him right into the grinders, with his bones being used to fortify the cheese to make the frozen pizzas. The Koopa King is no more. Antagonizing a Cat In Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation, Bowser makes a deal with Mario and Peach for ownership of half the Mushroom Kingdom if he can settle conflicts between the vacation group. But sometimes, he ends up antagonizing Gumball Watterson, who is part of the group. In some scenes, however, he remembers his agreement and stops fights between Gumball and Sonic the Hedgehog. Bowser also combines his knowledge with Mario's, Gumball's and other characters' as he ventures with the group. On the contrary, he is still as grumpy as he usually is. Bowser's brother He is slated to receive a sibling soon. Quotes * "Princess Peach, I have come to take over your kingdom. Can you keep a secret?" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "Oh, I'm shakin' in my boots...wait...I don't wear boots!" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * ''" ''If you want to see the Mario Bros again, marry me or else. It's your choice, Princess. Gwahahahahahaha!"- Super Princess Peach: Fight to the Finish! * "A threat? You call yourself a '''threat?! Hmpfh... You are only a small, minor Koopa! And if that's not enough for you to chew on, come and fight..." - K-Koopa * "Carly's your foe! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I GET OVERSHADOWED ALL THE TIME!? So unfair......." * "That's it! I'm through with you clowns! Have a taste of Bowser power!" - Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure * "Attack Peach's Castle, and do it now!!" - Super Sam Squad * "Let's kick those weaklings' butt!" - Super Sam Squad 2: Mas Crisis * I will have the heads of the Mario Bros. on a pike, even if I have to obliterate every last piece of the Mushroom Kingdom to do it!" - Super Mario Bros. (2012 film) * "Water sucks, it really, really sucks! ...Wait, no it doesn't." - Super Mario Silver Spurs * "How strong are you? Strong enough to defeat me with just your wimpy moves?" - Mario's Fun Pack * "GRRR!!! The last thing I want to know is that my most powerful supporter was defeated by a bunch of losers, including the puny blue cat!! This is outrageous! I will destroy Gumball!!" - Gumball and Mario * "Citizens of Elmore, kneel before your new master!" - Gumball and Mario * "So...I never knew you came this far, plumber! Nah, just kidding, you alway came so far anyway...But this time, I will not give up so easily on my defeats unlike the last time!" - Super Mario Madness, 1st Phrase * "This is it! My "last-resort form"! Time for your ultimate doomsday, Mario!!" - Super Mario Madness, in Giga Bowser form as 4th and last phrase. Gallery File:Bowser Breath.gif|Bowser Sprite. Newbowser.png|Bowser in Lets-a-go, Mario File:Bowser NSMBW.png|''Flame: The Lost World'' File:ML3Bowser.jpg File:BowserT.jpg File:Bowser_Idle.gif|Another Bowser sprite. File:Bowser.PNG File:GIANT BOWSER.jpg BowzerPartyDS.png Dark Bowser.png|Dark Bowser Bowser NSMBVR.png|''New Super Mario Bros. VR'' bowser.gif|Bowser in Paper Mario. Bowser SMEv.png|Super Mario Evolution File:NSMBWiiUBowser.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii U'' File:Bowsersfirebreath.png|Bowser, breathing fire. Sloppy Bowser.png|Sloppy Bowser's appearance in Super Sloppy Bros. zzzzr2.jpg|Green Bowser 228224_214388001919668_214386905253111_749714_3509202_n.jpg|Bowser BowserSMHR.PNG|Super Mario Hover Race bowser-slash-southwest.gif|yet a nother bowser spite. Bowser (YGA).png|Bowser in Super Princess Peach SM3DL False Bowser.png|Tanooki/False Bowser Bowser smash bros warfare.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare Bowser HUGE.png BowserThrone.png|Bowser on his Throne Bowser in Koopa Car.png|Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car Bowser_Artwork.png|Bowser in Mario Kart 8 Wii U Bowser_2.0.png|Bowser in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Scary Bowser.jpg|Bowser in Super Mario Bros. (2012 film). 180px-MPA_Bowser.png 640px-BowserSticker.png Bowser Charged.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! |link=b BowserNSMBU-transparent.png|Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. U See Also *Baby Bowser - The baby version of Bowser, that bares a striking resemblance to Bowser Jr. *Giga Bowser - Bowser's superstronger form and more fierceful Koopa. It later become his Final Smash as a transformation. *Dry Bowser - The reanimated version Bowser that first appears in New Super Mario Bros. *Paper Bowser - The Bowser that appears in the Paper Mario series. *Bowser (SUMB) - Bowser's appearance in the Super UnMario Bros. series. |2}} Category:Super Smash Bros. Adventure Characters Category:Super Nintendo Legecy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Hostages Category:Koopas Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Powerhouses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Clyde Racing Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Flame Series Characters Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Fire Bosses Category:Icy Bosses Category:Super Sam Squad Series. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Bowser Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mogwai SSB Playable Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Articles that have been worked on forever Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Powerful characters Category:Super Mario Bros.: Power-Up Paradise